


Play It Backwards

by purplepaper



Category: TwoSet Violins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Eddy needs to stop reading fanfictions, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Study, but mostly because they're just dumb, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepaper/pseuds/purplepaper
Summary: Brett is in love. Eddy has a questionable methods at approaching things. And they're both idiots.AKAEddy reads too many fanfics and he's set to find out the truth.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Play It Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> I might have messed the timelines of the referenced videos. Please bear with me.

It all started because of those goddamn fanfictions.

Brett knew what fanfictions were. He definitely knew there were fanfictions about them; he and Eddy.  _ Hell _ , they even made a special episode where they read some of them. While he knew it was kind of a way for the fans to connect with them, it was still terrifying to read. Talented as they were, their fans surely had a wild imagination. And after the mortal embarrassment from that one episode, Brett decided that he wouldn't touch fanfictions with a ten-feet pole. Not anytime soon.

However, Eddy and his nerdy ass decided otherwise.

"Have you ever thought about how much of it is true?"

Brett turned to look at Eddy, straw of the bubble tea still between his lips. He frowned.

"How much of what is true?"

"Those fanfictions." Eddy moved to take a seat beside Brett on the couch. Brett could already feel the headache coming from the sheer look of enthusiasm in Eddy's eyes as if they were discussing the latest conspiracy theory of classical musicians. "How much fact and how much imagination do you think is there?"

"How should I know?" Brett said while scrunching up his nose, looking at Eddy like he had just suggested they change to viola. "It's not like I read them."

"You don't?" Eddy looked genuinely surprised before he caressed his chin in contemplation. "It's not  _ all _ bad, you know. Some of them are actually pretty interesting. That's why I got curious as to how much it holds true and how much is totally made up."

"Why would you read them anyway? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Mmm… some of them are pretty disturbing, yeah," Eddy said slowly. "But I also found some that are actually good. Like, it feels pretty realistic. The way they describe us, the dialogues… sometimes it does sound like the things I would say. Flexing my perfect pitch, for example."

Brett scoffed. "It would be hard to get that wrong."

Eddy ignored the snark and continued. "So I wonder, how much of their imagination would turn out to be true? Like, would you run topless around the block for a year worth supplies of bubble tea?"

"Well… maybe…"

"They seem to think that you're a snuggler when you sleep."

"Uh, I don't know. I never slept with anyone."

"And they also think that I would be a good kisser."

"Hah! I call bullshit on that one!"

Eddy felt his eye twitch. "Oh… would you like to find out?"

Brett looked confused. "And how exactly do I do that?" he asked while putting down his empty cup on the coffee table. "It's not like I could find your exes and ask them. Or find a girl you could kiss so I can ask her afterwards."

"Or I could kiss you so you can be the direct judge of whether or not I live up to that reputation of mine."

Brett blinked. Eddy was looking at him with a serious and expectant face that Brett wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.

"Come again?"

"I could kiss you," Eddy repeated slowly, as if making sure that Brett caught every word, "so you can be the judge whether or not I deserve to be called a good kisser."

"Sorry. I keep hearing that you're going to kiss me, but surely that's not--"

"That's exactly what I said."

"But…" Brett was at loss for words. He was not ready to deal with this. " _ Why _ ?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Eddy said a-matter-of-factly, as if he didn't say something as absurd as 'if you can play it slowly, you can play it quickly'. "You don't believe that I could be a good kisser, no? What better way to test it out than involving you directly with the experiment?"

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense. But…" Brett cut his own sentence as he took a deep breath while massaging his temple. That headache was here. "Why the hell are we even taking this seriously?"

Eddy crossed his arms and tilted his head up haughtily. "I take any diss to my reputation seriously."

"It's from fanfictions!"

"It could be real, hey!"

"That's still not… I mean… That shouldn't…" Brett felt his intelligence dropping for every second it took for him to formulate a response. Eventually he decided that it wasn't worth his time or his sanity to keep arguing. "Alright, fine. I could be wrong. You might be a good kisser. Can we move on now?"

"No," Eddy said, almost like a petulant child. "You only said that because you're scared to find out the truth. Because you don't want me to have another thing to flex on you."

"Now that might be true, but…"

"Ha! So you  _ are _ scared!"

"I'm not!"

"Can't believe it. Some friends you are…"

"You're being unreasonably ridiculous," Brett hissed in irritation. It seemed like Eddy wouldn't back down no matter what, and unfortunately Brett didn't have remaining energy left to deal with it any longer. So he sighed. "You know what? Fine. Have it your way. I couldn't care less anyway, because—"

Brett didn't get to finish his sentence since Eddy chose that moment to smash their mouth together. Brett gasped slightly at the impact, instinctively trying to back away but Eddy's large hand at the back of his head was keeping him in place. He licked Brett's bottom lip, slowly coaxing him to open his mouth wider. Brett closed his eyes, letting himself to be swayed by the calculated nibble and suckle on his lips. Eventually he opened his mouth, welcoming the intrusion of Eddy's tongue as he relaxed into Eddy's warm and passionate touch. Their breaths mingled, and Brett found himself leaning into Eddy as he kissed back. His hand that was clutching the front of Eddy's shirt was now pulling instead of pushing, bringing their bodies even closer.

He could feel Eddy's hand moved to caress his cheek softly, and Brett sighed. He didn't even quite register the fact that Eddy had somehow managed to push him down onto the couch. All he could think about was the way Eddy kissed him; slow but insistent, light but demanding. And Brett returned the kiss with an equal fervor, his arms now rested around Eddy's shoulders.

When Eddy finally pulled his body away, Brett found himself feeling quite breathless. He opened his eyes slowly, and immediately groaned upon seeing Eddy's shit eating grin.

"I guess that answers the question, hey," he said smugly, although the effect was lessened by the light flush on his cheeks. Brett resisted the urge to slap him.

"Ugh, shut up."

Eddy opened his mouth to say something—probably something annoying—so Brett grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him once more, effectively stopping whatever it was that Eddy wanted to say.

If Eddy was going to flex this newfound skill of his, better put it for a good use.

***

And boy… he flexed it  _ hard. _

Just like the way he showed off his perfect pitch by humming a tune then pointing out what note it was  _ all the time _ , Eddy didn't have any restraint in demonstrating his new ability on Brett any given time they were alone in Eddy's apartment. Brett both minded and didn't mind it. Kissing Eddy felt good, but it left him increasingly confused about this new development in their relationship. What were they now? Best friends with slight benefit? Or should he just treat it as Eddy's another quirk that didn't have any effect on their friendship whatsoever?

"Dude… stop…" Brett said weakly, trying to push Eddy that was currently pinning him on his kitchen counter. It was the fifth time Eddy had kissed him that day, and Brett was feeling quite dizzy for various reasons. Eddy didn't budge, and instead he started nibbling on Brett's open neck. It wasn't just a kiss anymore—it was straight up making out. He licked a patch of sensitive skin at the base of Brett's neck, and Brett had to bite his lips to stop any noise that was threatening to come out. He tried to push once more, but Eddy's larger build didn't even so much as twitch.

"Shh… stay still," Eddy whispered in his ear and Brett shuddered. It distracted him, so Eddy used that chance to turn Brett's head to face him, and kissed him hard on the mouth. After a few weak attempts to push Eddy away, eventually Brett just sighed as he let himself immersed in Eddy's passionate kisses. He felt his legs increasingly grew weaker as his body grew hotter. He pressed their body together, feeling Eddy's hard muscles on his. A small voice in his head told him that if he didn't stop this soon, he would end up regretting it. Though that small voice was soon drowned by a bigger thought of how nice it felt when Eddy's big hand was rubbing the small of his back like that. If only he could touch his skin directly, maybe—

The loud, shrill sound of the doorbell was startling them, destroying whatever thoughts Brett had as Eddy jumped back in surprise. He checked his phone before he cursed under his breath.

"Shit. I forgot I ordered food for our dinner. I'll go get it. You get the dish out, 'kay?" Eddy said, giving Brett a light peck on the lips before darting away to answer the door.

Brett stood unmoving in his spot, blinking owlishly as he tried to recompose himself from the abrupt turn of events. When the buzzing in his head finally receded and his heartbeat was back to normal, he couldn't help but wonder where exactly he did wrong that led him in his current situation. Brett took out a few plates and two pairs of chopsticks from the cupboard, setting them on the table, all the while thinking that maybe he should have been more firm with his no. Why wasn't he able to truly reject Eddy's advances if it really bothered him?

_ Maybe because it  _ **_didn't_ ** _ bother him _ , Brett thought with a forlorn sigh as he sat down. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Eddy had very much proven that he was indeed a good kisser. But it wasn't just the kiss itself, it was the feeling of comfort and this inexplicable contentment he found from the intimate physical contact that had Brett pretty much melting into it. It filled him up with such a special brand of warmth that he couldn't help but sought it out.

Brett heaved out another deep sigh but quickly straightened his back as Eddy made his way back to the kitchen, carrying two big plastic bags full of take out food boxes.

"What's that?" Brett asked casually, trying not to let his internal turmoil show through.

"It's Korean," Eddy said as he unpacked the food one by one. "You said that you wanted Korean fried chicken, right? Might as well get the whole meal with it."

"Aww~ You spoil me," Brett teased, smirking slightly. "Do you love me that much, Eddy?"

Eddy laughed. "Of course," he said sincerely. And without much warning, he leaned down to give a soft, chaste kiss on Brett's unsuspecting lips. He smiled as he pulled away, looking at Brett with such a warm gaze that made Brett's heart constricted with feelings he didn't want to acknowledge. "Anything for you."

And if that had made him falling a little faster, Brett decided that he also didn't want to acknowledge it.

***

Eddy had stopped with the kisses for the next few days, leaving Brett feeling both grateful and slightly disappointed. They got so busy with projects they didn't even have time to do indulgent things like drinking bubble tea. Or making out. Though Brett had to keep reminding himself that the lack of the physical intimacy was actually a good thing. That they were starting to go back to how they used to be. Still, sometimes Brett couldn't help himself but slightly anticipated it whenever Eddy got a little bit too close into his personal space, only to have him doing nothing. Brett mentally berated himself, reminding him that this was what he actually wanted. That they just went back to be normal friends, without unnecessary feelings to complicate things up.

Though technically, the unnecessary feelings were already there—at least on Brett's part—so what he was doing was pretending that everything had gone back to normal.

He had to mentally chant to himself that this was fine. He was still Eddy's best friend. He didn't need anything else.

***

"Does this spark joy?" Eddy groaned as he collapsed into his couch, voice slightly muffled since he had his face stuffed into the cushion. "Tell me, Brett. Does  _ this _ spark joy to you?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who promised to play this piece for our fans."

Eddy looked up at him only to deliver the most deadpan look he ever managed and Brett winced.

"Alright.  _ I _ was the one who said that we would play this piece, but in my defense—" Brett paused to give Eddy a pointed look, "—it's not my fault I have to play Tchaikovsky now, is it?"

"I'd take Tchaikovsky any day over this Nel Cor Sum Putanto bullshit."

"Nel Cor Piu Non Mi Sento."

" _ Not  _ helping."

"I don't know what you're stressing about," Brett said as he took a seat at the end of the couch, nudging Eddy's legs to move to give him space. "You're doing just fine."

"What do you mean ' _ fine _ '?" Eddy flipped his body over so he could properly look at Brett. "My harmonics are all over the place, those semiquavers are dying, and the phrasings are basically hit and miss. I'm not doing fine. I'm doing the exact opposite of fine."

"You're being hard to yourself, you know," Brett said with a soft smile. "Even Ziyu needs two years to perfect this piece. That's like… two months a page for him. So for you to play _the_ _whole piece_ in two months, you're amazing already."

Eddy was still frowning, but Brett kept the sincere look on his face that Eddy couldn't help but sighed.

"I still believe that you're better suited to play this piece," Eddy said, though his tone had lacked the edge from earlier. "You would nail the left hand pizz like nothing."

"Nah, my small hand would choke on the octaves," Brett laughed while waving his hand for emphasis. He wriggled his fingers. "I almost sprained my fingers doing the tenth trill, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Dude, that was messed up," Eddy said as he rose up from his slouching position to sit properly. "Your hand was okay, though? Can't afford to have any hand injury now, can we?"

"Yeah, it's okay. That was just…" Brett trailed off when Eddy took his hand. "What are you doing?"

Eddy hummed nonchalantly as he started massaging Brett's fingers one by one. "Hmm? Just making sure your hand is okay."

Brett ignored his quickening heartbeat. "I'm fine. You don't have to—" he tried to yank his hand away but Eddy had a firm grip on his wrist. "Eddy, stop."

"Stay still, will you?" Eddy said softly, pretty much ignoring Brett's request. His hand moved up to massage Brett's wrist as well. "Your fingers are so slender they look frail. Gotta take care of them nicely."

"I can—I can take care of them on my own. You don't have to—"

"I want to," Eddy cut in. He lifted Brett's hand slightly closer to him, as if he was admiring it. "I like your hands. They're pretty."

Brett wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, so in the end he just let Eddy have his way. Come to think of it, he let Eddy get away with a lot of things recently, didn't he? Especially his sacrilegious kissing rampage. He looked at Eddy who was still massaging his hand dutifully, his lips slightly pursed in concentration. The lips who had been taking his breath away for the past week. Thinking about it, Brett unconsciously moved closer, as if he was pulled by an unseen string. Why did Eddy stop kissing him? It felt nice. He wanted to feel it again.

"There. All done!" Eddy exclaimed. He looked up to give Brett a satisfied grin. "Now you can play beautifully like—"

His words were cut when he found Brett's face was only inches away from him. His eyes were unfocused behind his glasses, and his expression was tinted with longing. Eddy tried to work up something to say, but the words were abruptly diminished even before they reached his tongue when Brett suddenly closed that gap with a hard kiss on his mouth. Through his hazy mind, Brett found it slightly confusing when Eddy didn't hesitate to kiss back. Though his thoughts had quickly turned into incoherent mess when Eddy pried his mouth open, his tongue licking every surface it could reach.

When Eddy finally pulled away, Brett had leaned in so close he was almost in Eddy's lap. He tried to figure out what Eddy was thinking, but he was staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"What was that for?" Eddy asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss me? What does it mean?"

"Why does it have to mean anything?" Brett was half confused and half panicking. "It's not like you meant anything when you kept kissing me a few days back, right?"

Now Eddy looked confused as well. "Uh… what? How could you say that I didn't mean anything by it?"

"Weren't you just flexing?"

"Excuse me… what?"

"Weren't you… flexing the fact that you are a good kisser?" Brett sounded hesitant as he realized that he might be losing the situation here. "That's why you kept kissing me?"

"Bro…" Eddy was looking at him with the most incredulous look on his face. "Who does that? Who in the world would keep kissing their best friend for the sake of flexing?"

"Uh… well…" A light pink flush rose to Brett's cheeks. "Why did you do it then?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "To get in your pants, obviously."

The pink turned into crimson. "Excuse me?!"

"Honestly, Brett. Only you could be oblivious enough not to realize that I'd have the hots for you after the third kiss," Eddy admonished lightly, though he found the whole situation quite hilarious since he grinned. "I mean, I even kinda confessed to you. But since you were kind of ignoring it, I thought you weren't interested. So I stopped."

"When did you confess to me anyway?" Brett asked over his embarrassment. "I mean… that's the kind of thing that I would definitely remember."

"You asked if I love you that much, and I said 'of course'."

"You count  _ that _ as confessing?" Now it was Brett's turn to be incredulous. "Dude, that was the most backward confession I've ever seen. How was I supposed to get it?"

"Well, maybe you're right," Eddy said. He took Brett's hand once more as he looked at him straight in the eyes. "Then I'll say it properly now. I love you, Brett Yang. Please be my boyfriend."

Brett blushed so hard one could mistake him for having a stroke. Now that Eddy had outright said it, he found himself quite speechless. Eddy seemed to find the situation pretty amusing. He watched Brett struggling trying to find the right words with a smile on his face. Brett wanted to wipe that smile off. So he opted to just kiss him instead.

"Is that your way of answering?" Eddy teased when the kiss broke off.

"Maybe," Brett mumbled. The hot flush was receding, leaving only light rosy color on Brett's cheekbones.

Eddy found it extremely adorable and couldn't stop himself from leaving fluttering kisses all over the side of Brett's face and neck. Brett squirmed slightly, but Eddy's strong grip had him pinned in place. Eddy pulled Brett onto his lap, his hands moved to Brett's waist. Brett felt the blood was rushing through his body, and he found it quite difficult to keep a coherent mind when Eddy was licking and sucking his neck like that. All he could register was that it felt good and he didn't want it to stop.

It wasn't until Eddy pretty much had reduced Brett into a writhing and moaning mess before he leaned back slightly to whisper in Brett's ear in a low, husky voice.

"Let's go to bed."

_ It wasn't fair _ , Brett thought to himself when the only form of answer he could give was to cling onto Eddy like an oversized koala. He buried his face into Eddy's broad shoulders as he spoke with a very tiny voice.

"…okay."

Backward as it might be, Eddy sure knew how to make Brett let him get away with things.

And Brett could never get himself to mind it.

***

Eddy woke up the next day with Brett practically draped over himself in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Damn," he said slowly while trying to move his neck so Brett didn't eventually end up strangling him. "Those fanfictions were right after all. You could be an octopus in your past life or something."

"Shut up. Too early," Brett mumbled against Eddy's well-toned chest, where he shoved his face into.

Eddy laughed at his childish remark and the sound was rumbling slightly, sending a pleasant tingle in his ears. Brett couldn't help but smiled; Eddy must have felt it against his skin because he flipped them over and he looked at Brett with an equally warm smile on his lips.

"You know what time it is?"

"Is it noon?"

"No."

"What time is it?"

"It's time…" Eddy was looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Brett couldn't help but feeling slightly apprehensive, "…to test out those kinky shit in fanfictions."

Brett gave Eddy his most deadpan stare before he whacked him upside the head.

"Ow, Brett! That hurts!"

"Shut up."

But Brett never said no.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, linglings. Just another silliness that is all mine. I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
